Una crisis marca Alice Cullen
by Kelice
Summary: Todo comienza, en el mismo instante en que las tarjetas de Alice mueren, provocando una serie de problemas desde guerras mundiales hasta uno que otro grito femenino y por sobre todo más de algun dolor de cabeza a los Cullen, por culpa de la pequeña duende
1. Alice copa sus tarjetas de credito

Hi! aqui llegamos con una nueva historia, intentaremos darles mas de algun dolor de cabeza a los Cullen con la pequeña mounstrita de Alice, si lo sabemos somos malvadas ^^! jojojooj

Lo de siempre... Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a la gran Stephenie Meyer, esta es una simple historia sin fines de lucro, ya que si fueran nuestros Edward, Jasper y Emmett estarian bajo nuestro poder y el de nadie mas jojojojojoj

Sin mas nos despedimos xD si no podrian quedar con un serio trauma si seguimos con esto, que disfruten el capi ;)

Kelice&Connilie

**

* * *

Alice copa sus tarjetas de crédito.**

**Bella POV**.

Entré a mi habitación luego de haber ordenado toda la casa, generalmente los domingos no tenía nada especial que hacer y me sobraba el tiempo libre. Aparte de que Edward vendría a visitarme por la tarde. Tenía la mañana desocupada. Me solté el cabello y me tendí sobre la cama, justo en el preciso momento en que siento unas voces abajo. Me incorporé de inmediato, pero demasiado tarde para ir a abrir la puerta cuando divisé la diminuta figura de Alice.

-Hola Bella- En su voz se notaba cierto desanimo.

-Ah, hola Alice. ¿Qué vienes a hacer?- era totalmente extraño que me visitara los domingos.

-Quería decirte si querías ir a Seattle, conmigo, de compras- dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo con un aire inocente. Seguramente sabía lo que estaba pensando o lo que diría.

-Bueno Alice, yo…- dudé unos instantes. –No sé si deba, bueno, Edward vendría hoy día…- me quedé sin palabras, justo cuando me interrumpía.

-Ya le dije, si aceptas no tiene inconvenientes.

Oh, no. Lo que más temía hacer junto a Alice era ir de compras, la mire dudosa y con una mirada aterrada, pero era muy tarde, su cara de cachorrito abandonado ya había entrado en acción y yo sabia que no podría decirle que no. Salimos unos minutos mas tarde, en el brillantísimo Porsche amarillo. Yo nerviosa mientras conducía como una bala por la mojada carretera. No nerviosa por la velocidad, sino más bien por lo que se me avecinaba. El mayor sufrimiento de mi existencia.

**Alice POV.**

_Compras, compras, compras…_

-Bella, no intentes ocultarte en los vestidores- lo intentará, sé que piensa que eso retrasará mis compras, no señor.

-Nunca he pensado eso… está bien, no lo haré- claro que no lo harás.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a mi tienda favorita. Una tienda donde venden los más precioso _y caros _vestidos ¡Channel! Tiré a Bella de la muñeca. Ya comenzaria con su testarudez. Necesitaba su opinión.

Tomé los vestidos mas llamativos primero, luego los mas exclusivos y por fin los mas formales. Prueba uno, prueba dos, prueba tres… en fin, todos me quedaban estupendos. Mi sentido de la moda jamás me fallaba. Rosalie y Bella lo reconocían.

-Y, Bella, ¿te gusta lo que he elegido?- le pregunté distraídamente.

-No me has dejado verlos- refunfuñó.

-Para estas cosas hay que ser rápida y práctica- comprar a mil por hora, literalmente.

Me acerqué al mostrador y pagué con mi súper tarjeta Gold. Sí, mi sagrada tarjeta, la que tengo en un altar, por pagar todos mis gastos y ayudarme a cubrir cada espacio de mi closet. (¡Que closet!)

Vamos a otra tienda.

-¡Bella! Faltan los zapatos- le grité ya en la entrada mientras aun se bajaba del auto.

-Ay no…- murmuró.

-Sí, niña, ¡hoy Carlisle me puso el dinero de sus horas extras!- alegué feliz.

-Como puedes malgastar el dinero- me protestó.

-Cuando el dinero es eterno… ¡compras eternamente! Sí, compras, zapatos, mas closet!- seguía explicándole las maravillas de tener una tarjeta Gold.- esta tarjeta hace que pueda comprar ilimitadamente, todo el dinero que necesite-

-¿Alice?- preguntó Bella buscándome.

-Listo. Todos estos me quedan bien, los compro- le mostré todas las cajas de zapatos, un par de cada marca y cada estilo.- ¿a que son lindos?-

-Bueno, no puedo decirte… ya te los están guardando, ¿Cómo los vas a pagar?- aun no entendía los recurso de una tarjeta Gold…

**Bella POV.**

La miré con aprehensión. ¡Malgastar el dinero de una vida (de una existencia) de esa forma!. Nos acercamos al mostrador, a esperar a que Alice pagara. Pero oh, oh. Alice estaba paralizada, como una estatua, con una expresión de evidente pánico en su rostro…

-¿Alice?, ¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupada. Mientras la vendedora, decía algo a lo que no estaba poniendo atención.

-¡Carlisle! Mis ropas… mis hermosos vestidos, mi tarjeta…- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Miré a la vendedora, quien me miraba con cara de reproche. Ahora sí oí sus palabras. _No tiene saldo en esta tarjeta, solo para un par…_ También me quedé helada, Alice había tenido una visión respecto a haber ¿acabado con el dinero? Eso era imposible… ¿o no?

¡Malgastado todo el dinero!

-Bella… no quiero que le digas nada a Carlisle, y no pienses en esto, sino Edward se enterará y… y…- estaba demasiado nerviosa para continuar.

-Alice! Es imposible que gastaras todo el dinero… además Edward no puede leer mi mente, la tuya si- le dije alentándola.

-Es que he comprado así durante dos semanas… y otras dos semanas mas… y ¡noooo!- chilló, si hubiera podido llorar, creo que lo estaría haciendo, lo que Carlisle le hubiera hecho con sus vestidos debía haber sido terrible.

-No puedo devolverlos… son mi tesoro… yo soy una modelo… mis vestidos están a la moda, no puedo…- continuó destrozada. ¿Tan malo era vivir sin vestidos Channel, Gucci? A mi no me parecía tan aterrador…

La mirada de Alice estaba totalmente ida, creo incluso que estaba mas pálida lo cual es totalmente imposible, la mire preocupada sin saber si había tenido otra visión mas.

- ¡Oh por Dios Bella! Esto, esto, es horrible, terrible, ¡Oh Dios tengo que intentar no pensar en el saldo de la tarjeta o Edward se enterara y Carlisle se dará cuenta de que algo extraño sucede y asesinara mi hermoso closet! – comenzó a chillar histérica mientras me miraba espantada

- Alice… la cuenta le llegara a Carlisle en unos cuantos días… ¿Qué harás con eso?

La vendedora seguía mirándonos molesta a las dos, hasta que finalmente carraspeo

- Señorita Cullen, ¿llevara todo esto o no? – frunció el ceño profundamente al hacerla perder el tiempo.

Alice la miro con su pequeña cara de hada totalmente compungida al tiempo que negaba suavemente, haciendo que su pelo se moviera de paso, yo la mire preocupada ¿Qué sucedería con su enorme closet y más aun con la cuenta que le llegaría a Carlisle en unos días?

La vendedora mientras tanto le devolvió molesta la tarjeta de crédito a Alice, mientras murmuraba algo de la gente que hacia perder el tiempo sin consideración alguna. Le fruncí el ceño por la espalda, idiota. Alice a mi lado mientras tanto sollozaba por su "colosal" perdida

- ¡Bella! Voy a morir… claro si pudiera, pero sin mi hermoso closet, ni mi preciada tarjeta de crédito moriré! – continuaba con su crisis de pánico e histeria, en esos momentos desee que Jasper estuviera con nosotras para poder tranquilizarla.

- Vamos Alice, tranquilízate, tal vez lo que viste no suceda realmente, ya sabes el futuro es muy improbable y puede que suceda algo que cambie eso y que Carlisle no haga nada con tus cosas – La mire esperanzada de que su ataque finalizara

Entonces sus ojos dorados brillaron emocionados hacia mí.

- ¿A… Alice porque me miras así? – mi rostro se descompuso en cuanto su mirada brillante se poso en mi… eso solo significaba algo, Alice Cullen acababa de tener una idea que me implicaba totalmente a mi.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Hola :D! regresamos con otro capi, gracias a Emily Dana y anddie cullen por sus reviews :D! esperamos que les siga gustando la historia chicas :D!

bueno aqui el otro capi

* * *

**Comienzan los problemas**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_- Vamos Alice, tranquilízate, tal vez lo que viste no suceda realmente, ya sabes el futuro es muy improbable y puede que suceda algo que cambie eso y que Carlisle no haga nada con tus cosas – La mire esperanzada de que su ataque finalizara_

_Entonces sus ojos dorados brillaron emocionados hacia mí._

_- ¿A… Alice porque me miras así? – mi rostro se descompuso en cuanto su mirada brillante se poso en mi… eso solo significaba algo, Alice Cullen acababa de tener una idea que me implicaba totalmente a mi._

**Bella POV.**

Yo seguía mirando a Alice con una mirada de espanto, nunca me gustaban sus planes que implicaban su adicción por las compras.

- Bella…- me susurro suavemente con su dulce voz de soprano a la vez que me miraba fijamente… maldición aquí venia el deslumbramiento. Inconscientemente comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que tope con la pared y quede totalmente atrapada por la pequeña duende.

- ¿Q…que sucede Alice? – Le pregunte aterrorizada mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban aun mas y una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro dejando al descubierto sus deslumbrantes dientes.

- ¿Me harías un favor querida Bella? – Yo la mire con desconfianza así que recurrió a su cara de cachorrito abandonado haciendo un pequeño puchero – ¡Oh por favor! Te prometo que no es nada malo, por favor, por favor – soltó un pequeño sollozo al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos tomándome las manos- ayúdame a salvar a mi amado y adorado closet- una vez mas los ojos de cachorrito salían al ataque junto con un pequeño puchero.

Solté un bufido molesta al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, como odiaba a esa pequeña enana vampiro manipuladora de mentes.

- Esta bien, que demonios quieres que haga – le lance una mirada ácida al tiempo que a la velocidad de la luz reaparecía su deslumbrante sonrisa… tramposa pensé, sabia que no podría resistirme.

- Ven vamos al auto y te cuento – Me tomo de la mano mientras daba saltitos y me llevaba arrastrando de la mano hasta el porsche una vez dentro se voltio hacia mi y volvió a sonreír malévolamente, un pequeño estremecimiento me recorrió

- Veras, como Carlisle decidirá castigarme con mi hermoso closet desapareciendo de mi habitación, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de esconder mi ropa en tu casa Bella – me miro con los ojos brillando de la emoción a la espera de la respuesta.

- Alice, como pretendes que todo tu closet entre en alguna parte de mi casa – murmure pensando que su closet realmente era mas grande que cualquier habitación de mi casa, Charlie se moriría si viera las montañas de ropa que aparecerían de repente en alguna parte del lugar.

- Oh, vamos eso es fácil de arreglar y que me dices ¿aceptas?, por favor Bella – murmuro con sus ojos brillantes y dilatados, como detestaba que me manipulara de esa forma.

- Pero…- ¡Gracias Bella!, sabia que me ayudarías, eres un sol – soltó un gritito, no dejo que terminara de hablar y ya me encontraba atrapada entre sus marmóreos brazos en un enorme abrazo marca Alice Cullen.

Se volteo hacia el volante para hacer partir el auto, pero algo ocurrió, el motor no arrancaba, Alice intento al menos tres veces hacer arrancar el auto pero nada funcionaba, la desesperación comenzó a atacarla. Repentinamente dirigió su vista al tablero del vehiculo haciendo que mi mirada la siguiera, en el una pequeña lucecita brillaba avisando que el combustible del vehiculo se había acabado. Definitivamente si Alice pudiera llorar hubiera comenzado a hacerlo nuevamente en esos instantes. Dirigió su mirada frenética hacia mí. Casi podía oír a su mente gritando ¡¿POR QUE A MI, POR QUE?!

- Vamos Alice, cálmate llamaremos a Edward para que venga a recogernos – Comencé a tomar mi teléfono celular pero ella rápidamente paro mi mano.

- ¡NO! – grito haciendo que yo pegara un salto en el asiento y botara el teléfono de mi mano y de paso me golpeara el codo contra la puerta del vehiculo.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!- bufe molesta mientras me sobaba el codo – ¡no pretenderás que nos quedemos todo el día aquí en Seattle Alice por dios santo!

- No claro que no, pero podemos llamar a Rosalie para que venga por nosotras, Jasper sentiría mis sentimientos y Edward leería mi pensamiento y aun no pueden saber lo que sucede- chillo con una mirada de histeria a la vez que tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba a Rosalie, le hablo rápidamente para explicar lo que había sucedido y corto.

-Dijo que vendría enseguida por nosotras y me prometió que no le diría nada de esto a nadie o si no su amado convertible desaparecería de la noche a la mañana y nadie sabría porque – soltó una pequeña risita histérica, esto cada vez me asustaba mas, Alice comenzaba a trastornarse.

Rosalie llego a los 30 minutos, aun no comprendo sus manías por conducir rápido pero en ese caso para mi fue una salvación porque la histeria de Alice crecía a momentos y creo que no podría soportarlo mas si no lograba salvar su enorme colección de ropa.

- Alice, Bella ¿están bien? – pregunto preocupada pero me di cuenta que su pregunta iba dirigida explícitamente a Alice al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana.

Yo asentí quedamente con la cabeza a la vez que miraba disimuladamente a Alice la cual le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a su hermana a la vez que le decía porque no estaría bien con una voz rayando en el frenetismo. Rosalie abrió los ojos espantada mirando con mayor preocupación a la pequeña duende.

En un santiamén nos encontramos en la mansión de los Cullen y Alice bajo disparada del convertible arrastrándome con ella dentro de la mansión.

La habitación de Alice es una de las más grandes, es totalmente blanca con decoraciones rosa pastel. Su baño es del tamaño de una habitación, en la esquina oeste de la habitación destaca un enorme sillón esquinero en rosa pastel con blanco, de los enormes ventanales cuelgan unas delicadas cortinas de gasa de un rosa algo mas oscuro que el sillón, en la mitad de la habitación se encuentra una enorme alfombra de cuadros rosa pastel y blancos con una delicada mesa de cristal sobre ella con un ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas, detrás de ella se encuentra un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero blanco. En la pared este destaca una puerta caoba que conduce al estudio privado de Jasper. Una enorme lámpara de lágrimas cuelga del techo, en la pared sur (donde se encuentra la puerta de entrada) destaca el enorme tocador blanco de Alice con una cantidad industrial de maquillaje y cosméticos. En las paredes cuelgan distintos cuadros de muy buen gusto, en cada lugar de la habitación se notaba el toque de Alice, definitivamente esta era su habitación ya que no había nada de la influencia de Jasper en ella aparte de la puerta de su estudio. La duende rápidamente me arrastro hasta la puerta de su enorme closet y al abrirlo quede con la boca abierta frente a el. Era mas grande que el mismo baño y tenia distintas divisiones, al entrar lo primero que se divisaba eran una enorme pared con un pasillo aledaño con una cantidad increíble de zapatos de mujer de cualquier tipo, definitivamente lo que se buscara se encontraba ahi, debajo de esta se encontraba un hermoso sillón rosa con detalles en dorado y del techo colgaba otra hermosa lámpara de lagrimas, al entrar por el pasillo se llegaba al rellano del armario en si, en la mitad del mismo había una pequeña cómoda blanca que supuse estaba llena de joyas ya que se encontraba dividida en distintos compartimientos. Al lado izquierdo del closet abarcaba toda la ropa de Jasper y al derecho se encontraba la enorme colección de Alice que seguía en otro pasillo, los vestidos estaban en la parte delantera de el closet, al lado le seguían los jeans, pantalones y faldas, frente a este se encontraba la repisa con una enorme cantidad de camisetas, blusas y chalecos, entremedio de esta repisa se encontraban colgados todos los abrigos y chaquetas de la duende y finalmente al fondo casi del mismo tamaño de la repisa de los zapatos la gigantesca colección de carteras y bolsos que poseía Alice de los diseñadores mas renombrados del mundo, su closet definitivamente era una boutique en casa. Me voltee a verla con la boca caída por la sorpresa, pero ella ya se encontraba empacando toda la ropa que tuviera a mano en las maletas que tenia.

- Alice tu "boutique" jamás entrara en mi casa, es como meter a un elefante en un Volkswagen Betlee – le murmure a la vez que la miraba con incredulidad.

- Es difícil pero no imposible- murmuro ella simplemente mientras rápidamente acababa de meter la ropa y empezaba a tirarme las maletas como desquiciada, ¿que acaso no sabia que mi torpeza no permite que tome cosas?, sin que me diera cuenta una avalancha de maletas comenzó a atacarme mientras yo gritaba y daba vueltas en círculos intentado evitarlas, finalmente me vi enterrada por una montaña enorme de maletas.

- ¡ALICE! – grite bajo la avalancha que me asfixiaba – ¡S…sácame de aquí! No…no puedo respirar – el peso hacia que jadeara y definitivamente jamás pensé que moriría enterrada por unas maletas en vez de los ataques de unos vampiros desquiciados.

Sentí como rápidamente comenzaba a sacar las maletas de encima mío, cuando me vio soltó una pequeña risita, intentando aguantar una enorme carcajada.

-Lo siento Bella, se me olvido que no podrías ser capaz de sujetar las maletas, por cierto tienes uno de mis sostenes colgando de tu cabeza – dirigí rápidamente mi mano a mi cabeza, mientras en ella quedaba colgando un sostén de leopardo con encaje negro, mire con ojos desorbitados a Alice ¿Por qué demonios tenia un sostén de leopardo?

- Alice, eres tan rara y un pequeño mounstro de cuidado, por favor intenta no volver a matarme con tus maletas, si no quieres que Edward sea el que asesine tu closet de manera cruel – solté una pequeña risa macabra al imaginarlo mientras que la duende soltaba un escalofrió y comenzaba a tomar otra maleta para empacar sus repisas de zapatos.

En unos instantes me encontraba nuevamente instalada en el convertible rojo de Rosalie sin saber en que instante Alice me había arrastrado hasta hay con sus maletas.

Se subió rápidamente al convertible y comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de Charlie, agradecí mentalmente porque ese día tuviera turno de noche en la comisaría así que no llegaría hasta la madrugada, tal vez por algún milagro del alto cielo pudiera hacer que mi casa no se viera repleta de montañas de ropa y zapatos.

Llegamos a casa y rápidamente Alice comenzó a meter las cosas, en unos instantes la sala, el recibidor y parte de la cocina se encontraban repletos de maletas y bolsos.

- ¡Alice! – grite espantada- Ni siquiera en maletas logran entrar todas las cosas, ¿como demonios voy a llevar esto a mi pieza?, tendría que dormir en el patio y aun así no podría porque estaría repleto de tus cosas- bufe molesta

Un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios a la vez que me chillaba

- ¡Tienes razón!, Bella ¿Qué haré? Por dios, oh por dios, mis cosas, estoy segura que Carlisle las quemara, o las echara por el retrete, o lo que es aun peor, las, las, ¡REGALARA! – otro sollozo aun mas fuerte escapo de sus labios, en esos instantes se quedo estática y me miro.

- Bella, debemos volver a casa, Edward llegara aquí en 20 minutos, ¡vamos!.

Tomamos las cosas y las subimos rápidamente al convertible, mientras Alice aceleraba para regresar a la mansión.

En cuanto llegamos comenzamos a dejar las cosas en la entrada de la mansión y en esos instantes escuchamos una suave voz, por el susto tropecé y las dos maletas que llevaba salieron volando cayendo a los pies de una persona.

- ¿Alice, querida podrías venir? – en esos instantes la voz calmada de Carlisle sonaba casi tétrica y me lo confirmo el escalofrió que recorrió a Alice, los problemas se avecinaban y nada los iba a parar.

* * *

jojojoj a que nunca pensaron en ver la faceta tetrica del tranquilo Carlisle ojojoj ahora se viene lo bueno muajajajaja, hay que hacer sufrir un poco a pequeña duende para que se ponga intersante

Porfavorr :D! dejen reviews asi como Edward es la marca de heroina para las dos los reviews nos ayudan mucho ojojooj

Saludos :D hasta el proximo capi!


	3. El castigo de la duende y su ayudante

OMFG! He vuelto! Hemos vuelto.

Connilie al habla (más bien a la escritura. Kuek .)

Mis vacaciones han terminado… y como llegué con toda la inspiración, también llega la tercera y ULTIMA parte del fic… NO, NO MENTIRAS :s (siente los tomate sy los abucheos…) Esto Tiene para rato y nosotras ya estaremos aquí con nuestros ataques de locura, igual a los de Alice ^^

Ahora lo que querían: Al "Dr." Carlisle tétrico :S

En el capítulo anterior…

_- Bella, debemos volver a casa, Edward llegara aquí en 20 minutos, ¡vamos!._

_Tomamos las cosas y las subimos rápidamente al convertible, mientras Alice aceleraba para regresar a la mansión._

_En cuanto llegamos comenzamos a dejar las cosas en la entrada de la mansión y en esos instantes escuchamos una suave voz, por el susto tropecé y las dos maletas que llevaba salieron volando cayendo a los pies de una persona._

_- ¿Alice, querida podrías venir? – en esos instantes la voz calmada de Carlisle sonaba casi tétrica y me lo confirmo el escalofrió que recorrió a Alice, los problemas se avecinaban y nada los iba a parar._

* * *

**Alice POV**

_No, no y ¡no! _Lo sabía. Sabía que pasaría algo así. Estaba segura que las cosas caberían en la casa de Bella. ¡Estaba segura! Pero ahora… pero ahora…

-Alice Cullen, si no apareces ahora pasará algo peor de lo que te estas imaginando ahora.

_¡No!_ Carlisle me volvía a llamar. Y Seguramente Edward ya habría leído mi mente. No más pensamientos malos, no. Pensamientos bonitos… para tener castigos bonitos… Si es que había castigos bonitos. Bufé sin querer.

No había otra opción. Subí las escaleras del porche con una lentitud insospechada, no creíble de un vampiro. Así a propósito mientras más me demorara en llegar al "juicio final" mejor aún.

Llegué frente a Carlisle, bajé la cabeza hice un puchero y si hubiera podido remojar mis ojos en lágrimas lo hubiera hecho, pero mis ojos de cachorrito debían funcionar. Sí! Debían funcionar.

-Mira, Carlisle, yo solo estaba haciendo las compras normales de una adolescente como yo…- oh, oh. Error. Su cara estaba inusitadamente sombría…

-Oh, Alice, por favor, tú **no eres** una adolescente (eres una vampira), primero que nada- sentí sus ojos taladrando la parte alta de mi cabeza, y yo aun sin levantar la vista. –Segundo, esta **no son** compras normales…- sus palabras eran tan calmadas como siempre y sentí un miedo inesperado… Me di media vuelta hacia una costado y torturé con la mirada a Jasper. Así que estaba conspirando contra mí. ¿Eh? Ya me las iba a arreglar con él. Pero aunque él no estuviera metido en esto, las calmadas palabras de Carlisle daban mas miedo del que me pudiera haber hecho sentir mi Jasper. Sentí las risas de fondo de Emmett.

-Sí, son normales, porque necesito verme bien… tengo derecho a…- y yo seguía "dialogando" con una tierna voz de niñita, quizás esas cosas hicieran efecto…

-No y no. Ya te ves bien con todo lo que tienes y no tienes ningún derecho a gastarte el dinero que hemos acumulado por siglos. ¿Me entiendes ahora?- Auch. Palabras frías como el hielo.

-Carli…- levanté mi dedo para reclamar algo inocente, pero no me fue permitido. Buu. Hice rápidamente un puchero. Esos de los más ensayados, pero sabía que nada iba a funcionar a estas alturas…

-No seguiré peleando contigo. Recuperarás ese dinero, al menos la mitad. Aunque sea lo último que hagas y eso ya es mucho decir…- frío, frío, frío. Lo peor venía y eso estaba claro… ahora el castigo. Por dentro sentía derrumbarme. ¡Mi closet! ¡Mi closet! Lloriqueaba internamente.

-Tu trabajo será vender tu ropa. Tienes de las mejores marcas y te darán buen precio y no me vuelvas a hablar otra vez hasta que le des una parte del dinero a cada uno de nosotros- me tiré al suelo y agarré sus tobillos. -Y te reclutaré tus cosmeticos- agregó al instante.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NO! POR FAVOR…- gritaba desesperada. –Mis cosmeticos no, por favor Carlisle tu no eres malo… por favor…- ya parecía como si fuera el trapo que limpiaba el piso al verme arrastrada cuando Carlisle caminaba.

-Y tú Bella, podrías ayudarla…- dijo Carlisle desde arriba de la escalera, mientras yo seguía de rodillas en el piso de abajo, lloriqueando sin lágrimas y lamentandome. Una luz de esperanza se alzó en mi cabeza, una pequeña ampolleta…

**Bella POV**

Me fui arrastrando de a poco para salir del lugar de la batalla. Alice gritaba y Carlisle daba, de verdad, mucho miedo, aunque hablara calmadamente. Ese castigo, al ver la expresión y actos de Alice, quizás hubiera sido demasiado severo. Pobre Alice gimoteaba como nadie.

-O-oye Alice…- le dije cuando Carlisle hubo desaparecido por el segundo piso. –Y sí, empiezas ya…Bueno a cumplir tu castigo así terminas más pronto ¿no?- Emmett reía con verdaderas ganas. No sabría decir si se reía de la escena o del programa cómico que estaba viendo. No había ni rastro de Edward, pero no tardaría en llegar. Rosalie desapareció, quizás mi presencia le molestaba. Y Jasper, estaba en un rincón, podría decirse sudoroso, pero eso no era posible. Quizás el recibiría las consecuencias del castigo de Alice…

-S-s-sí, t-tienes r-razón Bellita- tartamudeaba, pero sabía que en el fondo no era más que una actuación, pues una leve brillo apareció en sus ojos al verme y pude distinguir algo parecido a una mirada ladeada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- repetí como tonta. Lo más probable es que esa hubiera sido mi frase del día. Algo se avecinaba y no sabía que.

-Carlisle dijo…- Oh, no. Ya sabía lo que había dicho Carlisle.- que tú me podías ayudar…- maldición.

-Sí, pero Alice, yo tengo que irme a mi casa ahora…- ojalá eso sirviera.

-Si sé, pero hoy no, mañana vamos a empezar. Hoy en la noche abriré mi Boutique- ¿B-boutique? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Boutique?. – Así será más fácil venderla. Tu serás mi… ayudante, no te diré cual será tu función, mañana sí. Porque o sino no me ayudarás nada- pucheros malditos y también malditos los ojitos de cahorro. Ese día los habría utilizado contra mí una treintena de veces y la treintena de veces yo caía.

-No puedo Alice- le respondí.

-Sí, si puedes, ya verás…- me echó hacia fuera y me cerró la puerta. Si no se moviera con tanta gracia juraría que habría salido disparatada escaleras arriba.

-¿estaría hablando en serio?- Y la sola idea de ayudarle en una Boutique me daba nervios y me hacía sudar, idea de Alice tenía que ser. Y lo peor era imposible decirle que no, al igual que a Edward.

-¿Quién estaría hablando en serio?. Me sorprendió una voz. Edward acababa de llegar. Me sonrojé ligeramente, lo podía sentir.

-No, no nada, nadie- le mentí muy mal. – Ehh, bueno ¿me llevas a casa?- y apenas hube dicho eso ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Charlie bajándome de la espalda de Edward.

No podía dejar de pensar en que quería Alice de mí… algo malo, sin duda. Mire que su ayudante… vender no sería tan malo, pues ya lo he hecho, pero viniendo de Alice sin duda no sería vender… Así que decidí mejor dejar de pensar en eso… Pero lo que me quedó rondando en la mente fue algo sin duda, espantoso. La destrucción de la familia Cullen, no tengo idea de por qué me los imaginaba histéricos… ¿Acaso cuando Alice copó sus tarjetas… desató algo que se avecinaba? No, no. Eso no… ¿o sí?


	4. La muerte en forma Closet Alice Cullen

Hello!! Hemos regresado aquí con el cuarto capi como prometimos, y digamos que viene con bastante partes absurdas y graciosas tanto Alice como Bella y el pobre de Jasper y Edward van a sufrir las consecuencias de la pequeña duende endemoniada! Muajajaja que malas que somos! Ojaojajo bueno les dejo con el resumen del capi anterior y sin mas con el cuarto capitulo, que por cierto va a estar divido en dos partes :D.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, este fic es sin fines de lucros solo por vana entretención porque si fuera de nosotras toda la saga nosotras seriamos dueñas de Edward xD! Y por cierto la Marca Alice's Secrets es una pequeña referencia a Victoria's Secrets así que solo le hicimos un pequeño cambio, en el fondo eso tampoco nos pertenece ¬¬

_-Si sé, pero hoy no, mañana vamos a empezar. Hoy en la noche abriré mi Boutique- ¿B-boutique? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Boutique?. – Así será más fácil venderla. Tu serás mi… ayudante, no te diré cual será tu función, mañana sí. Porque o sino no me ayudarás nada- pucheros malditos y también malditos los ojitos de cachorro. Ese día los habría utilizado contra mí una treintena de veces y la treintena de veces yo caía._

_-No puedo Alice- le respondí._

_-Sí, si puedes, ya verás…- me echó hacia fuera y me cerró la puerta. Si no se moviera con tanta gracia juraría que habría salido disparatada escaleras arriba._

_-¿estaría hablando en serio?- Y la sola idea de ayudarle en una Boutique me daba nervios y me hacía sudar, idea de Alice tenía que ser. Y lo peor era imposible decirle que no, al igual que a Edward._

* * *

**La muerte en forma de "Closet Alice Cullen" Parte I  
**

**Bella PoV**

Si antes creía que la mala suerte me acechaba, estaba totalmente errada, ahora estaba completamente segura y después de tantos desastres nunca imagine que podría morir por un ataque del closet de Alice Cullen.

Ahora más que nunca me lamentaba por estar en periodo de vacaciones de invierno, como me gustaría estar en el instituto.

Mire mi reloj en la mesita de noche y vi que marcaba las una de la madrugada en punto, Edward debía llegar en cualquier momento para acompañarme, en ese mismo instante vi una sombra que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación pero por algún extraño motivo la encontré mas pequeña de lo normal.

Repentinamente tuve una pequeña cara de duende pegada a mi cara, como acto reflejo iba a soltar un grito pero Alice fue más rápida y me acallo con la mano indicándome que no metiera ruido o despertaría a Charlie.

La mire confundida mientras un brillo extraño se posaba en sus ojos.

- ¿¡Alice!? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y donde esta Edward? – le pregunte totalmente confusa mientras la pequeña mounstro diabólica me dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

- Lo siento Bella, Edward no va a venir hoy día, así que te raptare por esta noche – me dijo feliz mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos sobre el colchón.

Una mueca de horror se poso en mi boca, Alice me iba a raptar como no lo imagine, ¡Oh por dios! ¡LA BOUTIQUE!

- Alice… yo no se… veras estoy cansada y con mucho sueño y me gustaría… - Era pésima mintiendo y Alice lo sabia así que no alcance a terminar mi "explicación" cuando ya me encontraba en brazos de la pequeña duende corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque en vaya a saber uno que dirección.

Cuando paro pude observar que nos encontrábamos ante un amplio local ubicado en el centro de Forks, este abarcaba casi la mitad de la cuadra y era bastante grande, tenia un cartel en letras fucsias que decia Alice's Secrets y bajo este una pequeña leyenda "The punishment of the fashion" (El castigo de la moda) que ironico sin poder evitarlo mire con la mandíbula desencajada a Alice.

- ¿Vas a usar todo este local para la Boutique?

- ¡Si! ¿Te gusta?, es totalmente perfecto, es amplio y cuenta con un segundo piso así que en esa parte pondré los zapatos, bolsos y demás complementos y es tan lindo así que solo debemos decorarlo, acomodar toda la ropa y ¡Voila! Tendré lista la boutique y tu querida Bella me ayudaras porque no voy a poder terminar sola todo para hoy día en la mañana.

Me hizo un pequeño pucherito al tiempo que yo la miraba con ojos desorbitados y gritaba

- ¿¡PARA HOY EN LA MAÑANA!? ¡ESTAS DEMENTE ALICE CULLEN!, como demonios pretendes decorar, acomodar y tener todo listo para una boutique, comprendo que seas… seas… vampiro pero ni siquiera tu podrías acomodar tan rápido todo y conmigo menos, sabes que soy totalmente torpe y descoordinada y todo eso junto es igual a un desastre descomunal.

Resople furiosa al ver que mantenía su pequeño pucherito junto a sus ojos de cachorrito, maldita dominadora de mentes, di vuelta la cara mientras de mala cara le contestaba.

- Esta bien te ayudare, pero si muero en el intento Edward te va a asesinar pequeña mounstra dominadora de mentes – La enana me dio un enorme abrazo al tiempo que pegaba un pequeño gritito y me llevaba a rastras hasta dentro del local.

La pequeña duende rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, me llevo prácticamente a volandas hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban las montañas de ropa y las cosas para decorar todo el local, habían cantidades casi industriales de cuadros, las cortinas de probadores, asientos, mesitas de café, sillones pequeños y unas preciosas lámparas de lagrimas para colocar en el techo, mire a Alice con incredulidad, definitivamente se había trastornado y ni siquiera sabia si eso podía ocurrirle a los vampiros. Le iba a formular la pregunta cuando ella ya me había contestado.

- Probablemente nada es seguro, pero no te preocupes ya tuve una visión y va a quedar todo precioso gracias a tu ayuda Bella, pero debes tener cuidado, no quiero que Edward asesine mi ropa – me dijo mientras me hacia un pucherito y luego me dirigía su radiante sonrisa.

- No estoy segura si influya mucho en que Edward asesine o no la ropa, mal que mal tienes que venderla igual – le susurre

Me miro mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en sus labios, un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió mientras me preguntaba que idea se le había ocurrido ahora a la duende.

- Ya veremos si vendo la ropa Bella, algo se me ocurrirá para quedarme con todo mi closet, mal que mal algo haré para que Carlisle crea que cumplí, ya llevo el inicio, mi boutique – me dirigió otra brillante sonrisa mientras se volteaba a los adornos y comenzaba a ponerme una cantidad increíble de cosas en los brazos.

- Lleva eso abajo por favor Bella, mientras tanto yo voy a comenzar a bajar los sillones y alfombras- dicho esto se puso en los brazos tres alfombras y cuatro silloncitos, yo solté un pequeño suspiro, ella era vampiro yo no, esperaba no caerme con la mitad de adornos que me había puesto en los brazos.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando detrás mío Alice pego un pequeño gritito haciendo que yo saltara y casi me fuera rodando escalera abajo.

- Lo siento Bella, no alcance a advertirte, por cierto ten cuidado en los últimos dos peldaños acabo de ver que te vas a caer de boca con los adornos – soltó una pequeña risita al ver que yo terminaba de bajar casi corriendo los últimos dos peldaños para no sufrir algún accidente, solté un quejido, esto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Comenzamos a adornar rápidamente el local, fuimos bastante rápido, ya habíamos acomodado las cortinas de los probadores que eran de un suave tono dorado, los pequeños silloncitos blancos con las mesitas de café de vidrio y las amplias y mullidas alfombras blancas hacían un bonito contraste con el piso de parqué caoba oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas de suaves tonos dorados como la habitación de Edward, los probadores eran amplios y con espejos grandes y sosteniendo el segundo piso habían unas grandes columnas de estilo griego, la escalera era de acrílico lo que le daba un toque moderno al local, mientras observaba como iba quedando, Alice comenzó a ponerme esta vez distintos cuadros en los brazos mientras ella tomaba una montaña de ropa.

- Por favor cuelga esto abajo, deje lista la escalera, por mientras voy a comenzar a bajar la ropa y no te preocupes por las lámparas, yo las cuelgo – me dirigió una rápida sonrisa mientras bajaba a toda velocidad con la ropa.

Baje por la escalera con los cuadros, mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar donde estaba puesta la escalera, era bastante alta y sin querer una mueca de disconformidad recorrió mi cara.

Me subí en la escalera con uno de los cuadros que era bastante grande y comencé a "intentar" colgarlo, en uno de mis fallidos intentos perdí el equilibrio y comencé a irme de espalda, solté un gritito de desesperación mientras veía como Alice al escucharme bajaba rápidamente con otra de las montañas de ropa y la ponía debajo mío en el instante en que me caí de forma estrepitosa de la famosa escalera.

- Gracias – murmure, casi podía ver mi cara de miedo, Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que me ayudaba a pararme.

- Gracias a dios alcance a verte en mi visión, si no ya estarías estampada contra el parqué – soltó una pequeña risita mientras movía la cabeza en signo de negación – definitivamente eres un imán gigante para los problemas mas absurdos y bizarros Bella. Mejor anda a acomodar la ropa en los colgadores yo me ocupo de los cuadros – me dirigió una sonrisa mientras se subía a acomodar el estupido cuadro, yo me fui refunfuñando hasta los colgadores y repisas mientras me ponía manos a la obra.

Dieron las 10:00 am. cuando terminamos de acomodar las ultimas cosas, aun faltaban colgar algunas prendas pero Alice me dijo que arregláramos eso luego ya que era momento de abrir la tienda, me tendió un jeans, con un sweater celeste de cuello tortuga y unas zapatillas negras, yo la mire confundida.

- ¿Por qué me pasas todo esto?

- Bueno, no se si te abras dado cuenta pero todavía estas con tu pijama puesto Bella. – me señalo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia uno de los espejos que se encontraba en la pared y efectivamente vi que aun me encontraba en pijama. Comencé a dirigirme a unos de los probadores mientras le dedicaba una acida mirada a Alice

- Bueno, si cierta pequeña duende no me hubiera prácticamente secuestrado de mi habitación podría estar vestida en estos instantes.

Alice sonrió ampliamente

- De todas formas igual te hubiera pasado esa ropa Bella – de las montañas de ropa que aun quedaban tomo un sweater gris largo con unas calzas negras y unas botas a juego con el sweater y rápidamente estuvo vestida.

- ¿Estas lista?

Yo me limite a asentir.

- Perfecto, en 2 minutos llegaran por lo menos unas 20 chicas a la boutique, ¡que emoción! –repentinamente empezó a pegar saltitos, pero así como llegaron, pararon. Un puchero se comenzó a formar en su cara al tiempo que sollozaba sin lágrimas, yo me alarme sorprendentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Viste algo? – la comencé a zarandear aterrada, ella se abrazo a mi mientras me gritaba

- ¡Mi pobre ropa! ¡Se las van a llevar esas locas sicópatas adictas a la moda que no les quedan ni la mitad de bien que a mí! – siguió sollozando hasta que repentinamente paro y una sonrisa se extendio por sus labios.

- ¡Ya llegaron! – bajo a saltitos las escaleras a recibir a las personas que comenzarían a entrar.

A veces los ataques de personalidad múltiple de Alice eran desquiciantes.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte :D! esperamos que les haya gustado, en el siguiente seguimos con el PoV de Bella y agregamos el de nuestro querido Edward que comenzara con su pequeño infierno personal y no no es por Bella y no se preocupen en los proximos capis se acercan Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, inclusive Esme y Carlisle jojojojo lo siento pero ningun Cullen se libra de esta

Connilie les manda un saludo grande, que sigan comentando y sigan aportando ideas que no se preocupen las vamos a agregar al fic :D! asi que den sus ideas de como quieren que vayan desarrollandose la historia

Muchisimas gracias por los rewievs del capi anterior, asi que aqui tienen la continuacion chicas :D! mañana la segunda parte, no se esperan lo que se viene, definitivamente empieza el infierno de la boutique Alice's Secret

Hasta mañana chicas! See you esperamos que les guste el capi y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y rewievs que nos animan muchisimo :D!

Kelice y Connilie


	5. La muerte en forma Closet Alice Cullen 2

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, este fic es sin fines de lucros solo por vana entretención porque si fuera de nosotras toda la saga nosotras seriamos dueñas de Edward xD!

_- ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Viste algo? – la comencé a zarandear aterrada, ella se abrazo a mi mientras me gritaba_

_- ¡Mi pobre ropa! ¡Se las van a llevar esas locas sicópatas adictas a la moda que no les quedan ni la mitad de bien que a mí! – siguió sollozando hasta que repentinamente paro y una sonrisa se extendio por sus labios._

_- ¡Ya llegaron! – bajo a saltitos las escaleras a recibir a las personas que comenzarían a entrar._

_A veces los ataques de personalidad múltiple de Alice eran desquiciantes._

**La muerte en forma de "Closet Alice Cullen" Parte II**

**Bella PoV**

Decidí subir a terminar de ordenar la ropa restante porque si no Alice comenzaría nuevamente con sus ataques bipolares de histeria y realmente no tenia ganas de morir asesinada por la pequeña duende, en ese instante escuche la campanita de entrada que indicaba que las muchachas habían comenzando a llegar, escuche el saludo cordial de Alice para las "clientas" y no se porque tuve un extraño presentimiento de que algo saldría mal ese día…. Mal que mal era el closet de Alice el que estaba en venta. Mientras continuaba ordenando una pila de ropa para comenzar a bajarla, escuche una vocecita aguda demasiado familiar y una realmente "extraña" discusión en el piso inferior. Puse oído para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo y me asome levemente por el balcón. Y ahí supe que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Realmente te queda bien, voy a ser sincera, pero a mi me queda muchísimo mejor que a ti, mal que mal es mi ropa, además ¿ya viste la etiqueta del vestido?, son bastantes ceros para ti "querida" – vi como Alice se daba vuelta con una sonrisita mordaz en el rostro y soltaba una pequeña risita y por la frase de "bastantes ceros" casi pude leerle la mente a Alice que pensaba que también eran bastantes para el pobre Carlisle.

- Disculpa… pero soy clienta, deberías saber tratar mejor y para tu información voy a comprar tu "vestido" querida y no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo, mal que mal lo tienes a la venta y por alguna causa será… presiento que tu tarjeta dorada exploto ¿o no?... patética – le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a Alice y supe que ese era el detonante de una gran guerra. Alice frunció el ceño y comenzó a soltar un suave gruñido al tiempo que apretaba los puños y le dirigía una mirada fría, la chica retrocedió levemente y observo como la mano de la pequeña duende viajaba rápidamente a una de las puntas del vestido.

- ¿Tu crees que no haré nada por evitarlo?, es un Channel exclusivo y no dejare que una rubia oxigenada y rastrera (N/A: ¿Por qué suena tan Rosalie?, No lo sabemos xD!) como tu le ponga sus sucias manos o peor aun ¡que lo use! – Comenzaron a tirar una de cada lado como cuando los perros juegan con mantas y realmente comencé a aterrorizarme que el pobre vestido terminara rasgándose, así que decidí tomar la pila de ropa en brazos y bajar a parar esa locura antes de que Alice saltara sobre la "rubia oxigenada y rastrera" y decidiera arrancarle uno a uno los pelos de su "oxigenada cabeza". Comencé a bajar la escalera con la enorme pila de ropa hasta que escuche una suave y aterciopelada voz que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo y el rubor rápidamente cubriera mis mejillas… mi mente rápidamente proceso la palabra Edward.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios pretendes que haces? ¿Y porque tiran el vestido? – oí que gritaba Edward, por una esquina de la pila vi como se acercaba rápidamente con Jasper hacia las chicas y en mi intento de seguir observando mi suerte me jugo una mala pasada haciendo que cayera rodando por la escalera estrepitosamente y sin remedio. Pegue un enorme grito cuando llegue al final de la escalera y el aire salio de golpe de mis pulmones por el golpe y repentinamente mi vida paso en un segundo frente a mi al ver la enorme, realmente era enorme, avalancha de ropa de Alice comenzar a caer encima mió y cubrirme totalmente. (N/A: ¿Cómo demonios pudo bajar la escalera con tal cantidad de ropa capaz de cubrirla? Los misterios de nuestro fic…). Nadie se dio cuenta y yo comencé a gritar como desquiciada bajo la ropa, lamentablemente este quedo sofocado y al sentir mi mano fuera de toda la pila de ropa comencé a moverla pidiendo ayuda con una banderita blanca en la mano estilo caricatura (N/A: no seriamente, ¿de donde salio la banderita!? ¿No lo saben? Nosotras tampoco :D.) En eso sentí alejado un gritito agudo y un ¡Yo sabia que ocurriría! Seguido de un ¡ALICE! SI BELLA SE MUERE AHOGADA POR TU SICOPATA Y MASOQUISTA ROPA TU CLOSET Y TU MORIRAN LENTA Y TORTUOSAMENTE Y NI SIQUIERA JASPER ME DETENDRA.

Trate de navegar por la ropa hasta poder sacar la cabeza para respirar levemente y ver como Alice juntaba las yemas de los dedos índice y hacia un pucherito cabizbaja y ponía su ya común cara de cachorrito abandonada al tiempo que le decía a Edward

- Oh… hermanito vamos, mi ropa y yo no le hacemos daño a nadie, somos la mejor vampiro y ropa de todo el mundo entero – una radiante sonrisa junto con una mirada de inocencia y ternura se mostraba en su rostro - ¿Cierto que me crees? ¿No es así? ¿Quien me cree? ¿Tú me crees? ¡Buen chico Edward! – Pego saltitos al tiempo que le estiraba levemente la mejilla como si fuera un perrito obediente - ¡Si! ¡Hurra! ¡Me crees!, ¿Quién mas me cree? ¿Tu me crees no es cierto linda polera Dolce&Gabbana? ¿Quién es una buena polera? ¡Tú eres una buena polera! ¿Quién te quiere? ¿La dulce Alice quiere a su bebe? ¡Si! ¿Quién te lava y te plancha y te cuida y te echa perfume DKNY? ¡Yo! ¡Hurra!, ¡Buena polera! ¿Quién es una linda polera? ¡Tú eres una linda polera! – Alice pego saltitos abrazada a su polera mientras me encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera de la pila asesina de ropa y Edward y Jasper la miraban con cara de " tu estas totalmente desquiciada" y yo continuaba azul, en mis intentos de escapar de ese terrible y terrorífico lugar.

Solté un pequeño carraspeo llamando la atención de los vampiros, les dirigí una mirada de acidez.

- Disculpen que interrumpa las muestras de amor de Alice por su ropa, ¿pero cree alguno que pueda ayudarme a escapar de aquí? – Edward abrió los ojos mientras corría a mi encuentro.

- ¡Bella!, lo siento muchísimo, ¡Podrías haber muerto ahogada en esa pila de ropa! – Me tomo con su fría mano con una facilidad increíble de la cintura y termino de sacarme de el montón.

-Lo admito, va a ser una de mis tantas experiencias traumáticas, casi morir por el closet de Alice – solté un suspiro mientras Edward me abrazaba contra el y le dirigía una acida mirada a la mounstrita por sobre mi cabeza. Separe levemente mi cabeza del pecho de Edward para ver como Alice se encogía de hombros y le dirigía un tierna sonrisa, en ese instante vi como la rubia se acercaba por atrás a la duende y soltaba un carraspeo, solté otro suspiro al mismo tiempo que Edward y Jasper al ver que esto continuaría por un largo rato, Edward me tomo de la mano al tiempo que me daba un suave beso en los labios y me arrastraba a una de las tantas butacas a ver como terminaría todo.

**Edward PoV**

Definitivamente el inicio de este día no ha sido nada bueno, primero llego a la casa de Bella en la madrugada y veo que no esta y una nota de Alice donde me explicaba que literalmente la había "raptado" para que la ayudara con su boutique, para lograr organizar todo a tiempo. Luego de eso regrese a casa debo admitir bastante molesto y encuentro a Emmett haciendo cosas nada decentes con Rosalie en el sofá de la casa mientras Carlisle y Esme habían salido de caza por unas horas. Luego de que Rosalie me gritara unas cuantas barbaridades por interrumpirlos y que a Emmett le diera un ataque de risa descontrolado mientras entre risa y risa me dijera que Rosalie tenia un vocabulario mas amplio que un camionero y que esta ultima lo dejara en celibato por una semana y el grandulon casi se pusiera a llorar y suplicar, oh si fue algo tan placentero de ver.

**Flash Back**

_Emmett se encontraba con los pantalones abajo y gracias a dios con los boxers aun puestos mientras se reía como descontrolado tirado en el piso al escuchar la cantidad de garabatos que Rosalie se encontraba gritándome desde el sillón. Entre risa y risa Emmett comenzó a hablarme._

_- Jajajajaj Rosa…Rosalie tiene un vocabulario muchísimo mejor que el de los camioneros – otro ataque de risa escapo de su boca mientras comenzaba a retorcerserse en el piso aun con sus pantalones abajo. Rosalie paro de golpe con su verborrea de garabatos y miro con una mirada totalmente sádica a Emmett (estilo Samara en el aro) Instintivamente retrocedí un paso sin saber por qué, justo en ese momento una palabras suaves pero definitivamente muy aterradoras salieron de la boca de Rose._

_-Emmett, cariño, sabes que lo que acabas de comentarle a Eddie- fruncí el ceño ante esta deshonorable mención de mi persona. _(N/A: Eddie= palabra-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada) _–Ha sido, después de tantos otros, el mayor error que has cometido en tu vida… ¿Por qué cierto que sabes tu castigo… verdad?- Dirigí mi mirada hacia el grandulon de mi hermano que se tornó imposiblemente mas pálido de lo que normalmente era. Rosalie continuó y escuché la palabra que ya me esperaba en la mente de la camionera __de pueblo que no mide su vocabulario…_(N/A: está bien está bien exageramos un poquito :P) _–El celibato, ¿Lo comprendes verdad, __**osito**__?- con un extraño tono malévolo en su voz. Emmett se puso lloriquear en ese instante y se abrazó a trompicones, debido a los pantalones, a la pierna de Rosalie._

_-Mi amor, mi amor, solo es por un día ¿no? ¿Por unas cuantas horas? ¿si cierto? ¿Verdad que si, si, si? ¡¡Porfiis!!- Emmett estalló de nuevo, definitivamente el síndrome "chilla como Alice" se esparcía rápidamente en esta casa. Pero a Rosalie se le pasaba otra cosa por la mente… Pobrecito el __**osito**__, lo harían sufrir por una semana sin 'eso'._

**---Fin Flash back---**

Decidí subir a mi cuarto para alejarme de los taques extrañamente no hechos por Alice. _Alice…Boutique…¡Bella!... ¿¿¡¡BELLA!!?? _Mi mente proceso todo junto y disparado salí en busca de mi amor, LA DUENDE LA HABIA RAPTADO ESA NOCHE, Y YA ERA DEMASIADO TIEMPO DESPROTEGIDA… (N/A: sip ataque de sobreprotección marca Edward)

(Segundos después…)

Decidí yo raptar a Jasper que había quedado sin Alice por culpa de la ropa, para que me acompañara a salvar a Bella. Jasper se sobresaltó al sentir que yo entraba precipitadamente y alterado al cuarto de Alice, porque ya era ella hace mucho tiempo… ((xDDDD Antes era de los dos…)) Mientras el "toda diversión conmigo es sufrimiento" intentaba enviarme olas de tranquilidad que no conseguían calmarme, mientras yo parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas de un lado a otro pensando que mi querida ovejita estaba siendo devorada por lobos. (N/A: ¿parece un zoo a que sí?) Grité desesperado.

-Jasper, Jasper la desquiciada de tu esposa, mi hermana, esa duende… TIENE BELLA TRABAJANDO COMO UNA OBRERA Y ¡TU NO HACES NADA!- ya no podía mas, lo tiré de la manga y en tres segundos estábamos en mi volvo y después de tres segundos mas, estábamos en las puertas de la Boutique, porque vaya que era grande, "Alice's Secrets" solo ella era tan trastornada, yo no quería saber sus secretos, pero tuve que cruzar la transparente puerta con Jasper de escolta.

**Jasper POV**

Entré e imaginándome lo que encontraría en la tienda de mi querida Alice, el ambiente estaba tenso y no tardé en darme cuenta por qué. Edward apeló a Alice por algo sobre un vestido, no hice mucho caso, yo estaba viendo a bella caerse rodando entremedio de una rara montaña de ropa, Edward no se dio cuenta y no corrí a ayudarla porque si no tendría que pasar sobre Eddie y Alice.

-E-eh… Edward… Bella…- pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado intentando separar a Alice de una rara rubia oxigenada. Y me estaba gritando que lo ayude con mi amada mientras la suya moría ahogada? ¿Qué se creía?- Edward, bella esta sin aire allá abajo- le indique mientras el se daba cuenta de eso y se ponía a gritarle a Alice que la mataría. De un momento a otro Alice empezó a actuar estupidamente, le hablaba a su blusa, ni siquiera me habla tanto a mí…

Mientras Bella escapaba sola de la ropa. Aunque nadie me escuchaba hice el intento de decirle a Edward que Bella se estaba dañando, hasta que al fin la ayudó, ¡Hay este hombre! ¡Yo era mas caballero! (N/A: yo diría que mas que caballero es extremadamente tranquilo ;P!) Bella refunfuñó luego de salir del cerro de cosas y Edward fulminaba a Alice y a mí con la mirada por haber pensado eso…

-Alice, deja de hablarle a tu blusa, mira esa rubia está acariciando tu vestido- Uy, error, Alice pego un salto, no de alegría y se dirigió a la chica, mientras Edward arrastraba a bella a una butaca para sentarse. Yo seguí a Alice, como es debido y otro error… la tercera guerra mundial se vecinaba…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todas y todos! Em.. (Entrando con armaduras, lobos, vampiros y cualquier defensa a mano incluyendo el papel del baño) sentimos muchísimo la tardanza! Pero comenzamos las clases en la tarde y hemos estado llenísimas de pruebas y no hemos tenido tiempo prácticamente ni de respirar… esto de no ser vampiro no es bueno xD! Pero :D! Comoo connilie esta en mi casa vamos a intentar subir el próximo capi que se viene buenisimo… aunque tengo que leer un libro para una prueba pero pequeños detalles xD!

Realmente sentimos la demora :/ pero es la falta de tiempo! Pero hoy día alcanzamos :D además estuvimos viendo el DVD de crepúsculo con los extras! ojojojojoj ya se estreno aquí en Chile! y decidimos hacer un capi largo para compensarlos por nuestra exageradísima demora.

Intentaremos subir mañana el CAPII :D! o pronto, veremos que hacemos u.u realmente estamos llenisimas de colegio!

Saludos a todos! Muchos abrazos yy gracias por tdos sus reviews :D! esperamos que nos sigan llegando después de nuestra ausencia de casi muertas T__T!


	6. Moretones vampiricos

Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenencen a Stephenie Meyer de ser de otra forma Edward, Emmett y Jasper serian nuestros.

Hola a todos! Regresamos o regrese porque Connilie esta desaparecida y no se que es de su vida. Pero en fin realmente lamentamos el retraso pero estos meses han sido terribles y casi todas las semanas de los meses tenemos pruebas asi que no hemos tenido tiempo ni de respirar pero no se preocupen no va a quedar botado, de echo acabo de actualizar Gossip Girls para que se den una vuelta :D

Besos.

Kelice

* * *

_-E-eh… Edward… Bella…- pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado intentando separar a Alice de una rara rubia oxigenada. Y me estaba gritando que lo ayude con mi amada mientras la suya moría ahogada? ¿Qué se creía?- Edward, bella esta sin aire allá abajo- le indique mientras el se daba cuenta de eso y se ponía a gritarle a Alice que la mataría. De un momento a otro Alice empezó a actuar estúpidamente, le hablaba a su blusa, ni siquiera me habla tanto a mí…_

_-Alice, deja de hablarle a tu blusa, mira esa rubia está acariciando tu vestido- Uy, error, Alice pego un salto, no de alegría y se dirigió a la chica, mientras Edward arrastraba a Bella a una butaca para sentarse. Yo seguí a Alice, como es debido y otro error… la tercera guerra mundial se avecinaba…_

**Moretones vampíricos**

**Jasper PoV**

Alice se acerco como endemoniada por el mismísimo diablo a esa extraña rubia que miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción el vestido que tenía en las manos. Por mi parte intentaba en vano enviar oleadas de tranquilidad a Alice porque sinceramente esta enloquecida, vi como enfrentaba a la rubia esa y esta le devolvía una mirada de superioridad. Gran Error

- ¡Mira tu rara rubia oxigenada, primero no sabes con quien te metes querida soy Alice Cullen y tus asquerosientas manos no se llevaran ese precioso vestido, segundo no me mires con esa mirada de superioridad porque no tienes idea de cuan superior soy yo y tercero ese vestido así sea lo último que haga se queda CONMIGO! – Oh, Oh solo espero que Alice se controle (N/A:¿ Bromea no es así?)

- ¿Tu eres Alice Cullen? ¿La hija rarita del sexy doctor Cullen? Ya entiendo porque eres tan anormal todos en la secundaria sabemos lo extraña que eres. Además si estas vendiendo tu ropero debe ser porque, oh soy tan inteligente, el doctor Cullen te quito tus tarjetas de crédito – Ahora sabia porque se me hacia conocida esa rara rubia era esa tal Lauren Malory, le soltó una enorme carcajada en la cara a Alice que había entrecerrado los ojos, Ay Dios la va a matar.

Mi querida Alice soltó un gruñido y salto hacia el vestido, comenzando a tironearlo de una de las puntas mientras Lauren-Rubia-descerebrada-Malory tiraba del otro y creo que definitivamente ese pobre vestido moriría ese día.

- Devuélvemelo maldita rubia descerebrada, este Chanel es mío, ¡MIO!- Alice comenzó a soltar una risa desquiciada esto definitivamente comenzaba a asustarme

- ¡Loca con pelo de puerco espín va a ser mío porque lo comprare!, ME QUEDA PERFECTO Y A TI NO DUENDE DESQUICIADA- Oh, si esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Alice termino de tirar el vestido rasgándolo por la mitad quedando ella con un pedazo y Lauren con el otro.

- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMOSO VESTIDO OXIGENADA! ¡YA VERAS! ¡NADIE LLAMA A ALICE CULLEN PELO DE PUERCO ESPIN Y RASGA SU HERMOSO VESTIDO CHANNEL AL MISMO TIEMPO! – Alice arremetió contra Lauren y comenzó a tironearla del pelo haciendo que varios mechones comenzaran a quedar en sus manos, la rubia a su vez soltaba enormes gritos y le pegaba patadas a Alice, Sip esto se salió de control. Le dirigí una mirada de suplica a Edward quien leyó mis pensamientos y se acerco a mi.

- Edward creo que esto se salió de control

- ¿No? ¿En serio? – Bien lo admito le dije algo estúpido pero ¿Era necesario su sarcasmo?

- Muy gracioso Edward, ayúdame antes de que Alice deje calva a esa rubia

Sentí la carcajada de Bella ante lo que dije y no pude evitar mirarla, miraba totalmente entretenida la escena que tenían Alice y Lauren y la cantidad de pelo que comenzaba a quedar en el piso.

- Esta bien tu por Alice y yo por Lauren.

- Echo – Nos dirigimos con Edward por detrás de las muchachas, este iba con una sonrisa de entretención para cargar a Lauren y evitar que siguiera golpeando en vano a Alice y que está a su vez dejara calva a la tonta rubia.

Tome a Alice por la cintura y Edward hizo lo mismo con Lauren aunque no prevenimos lo que vendría. Tanto Alice como la rubia al seguir peleando intentaron mandarse cada una a la otra un combo que sin embargo y por desgracia recibió mi nariz y la boca de Edward.

Ambos quedamos tendidos en el piso por el dolor. Escuche como Bella llego corriendo donde Edward y le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, está bien fueron grandes golpes pero Dios somos vampiros ¿Cómo es que nos duele tanto?, creo que aun no asimilo completamente el poder de una mujer por el amor a la ropa.

- ¡Jasper! Oh! Mi Jaspercito, ¿cariñito como estas?, ¿te golpee muy fuerte?, todo es culpa de esa tonta rubia que quiere robar mi hermoso bebé, mi vestido, yo sabía que no podría quitarte de mis manos, eres tan hermoso tan divino, no importa que estés así, yo te coseré y te cuidare y te mimare y… - decidí levantarme antes de comenzar con un ataque de nervios que afectaría a todos.

- ¡ALICE! – el rugido de Edward resonó por toda la tienda y tan solo alcanzamos a ver como las pocas compradoras que habían en el lugar aprovechaban de terminar de escapar por si Alice comenzaba ahora la cuarta guerra mundial. Y claro la casi calva rubia ya había prácticamente volado para salir de la boutique, solté un suspiro, Alice haría que le salieran canas a Carlisle y que empezara a cumplir años.

Mire a Edward luego de escuchar el grito que le dio a Alice y me sorprendió lo que vi, su boca estaba comenzando a hincharse y a tomar un leve color morado. Lo mire con ojos enorme y el me miro con cara de confusión. Alice soltó una enorme carcajada al verlo.

-Ed… Edward – casi no podía hablar por la risa – ¿qué te paso en el rostro?, creo que esa tonta rubia te golpeo muy fuerte.

Edward se acerco a un espejo y se miro y…o si otro grito escapo de sus labios pero este sonó extremadamente femenino, sin poder evitarlo, Alice, Bella y yo estallamos en enormes carcajadas, pero entonces comencé a sentir un extraño dolor en la nariz. Me acerque al lado de Edward y vi que mi nariz parecía un enorme tomate…¿morado? Otro grito femenino escapo esta vez de mi garganta y luego como a coro junto con Edward soltamos enormes gritos mientras nos tocábamos la nariz y la boca, las chicas no podían parar de reírse y nosotros dos estábamos bastante confundidos.

- Alice, ¿se puede saber qué demonios nos sucede? – Alice miro a Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, hermanito querido, sinceramente no tengo la mas mínima idea, Carlisle es el genio en esto deberíamos preguntarle.

-Pues honestamente si me preguntan – Bella comenzó a hablar mientras de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse de nuestros rostros – yo creo que lo que ustedes dos tienen son moretones (N/A: Cardenales)

-¿¡Moretones!? – pregunto totalmente escandalizado Edward mientras murmuraba rápidamente una sarta de incoherencias de las cuales solo comprendí algo así como "Mi hermoso rostro", "totalmente desfigurado" y "trauma de por vida", luego continuo hablando – eso es algo imposible es decir, somos vampiros, ¿cómo demonios se supone que nos salgan moretones en la piel?, ¡No tenemos sangre! – volvió a gritar escandalizado mientras continuaba mirándose con un puchero en el espejo.

Bella, Alice y yo lo mirábamos con ojos desorbitados, pobre, ya se volvió demente.

-Bueno, en todo caso, um… Edward tiene razón, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que a un vampiro le salgan moretones? Es algo totalmente insolito y doloroso – una mueca cruzo mi rostro al tocarme si quiera levemente la nariz. Maldito vestido Chanel, ya me vengaría.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Jasper Hale, vigilare las 24 horas del día mi preciado vestido para alejarlo de tus malévolas garras.

No pude evitar que un suspiro frustrado escapara de mis labios. Bendita Alice y su maldito poder para ver el futuro.

-Insisto en que vayamos con Carlisle y le preguntemos que podemos hacer con ustedes dos especímenes anormales.

-¿Si? ¿Y llegar con tu vestido Chanel rasgado en la mano y con cara de loca?

Alice le dirigió casi rayos por los ojos a Edward ante su comentario y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella solo suspiraba y meneaba la cabeza. Los dos soltamos un suspiro de frustración. Vamos por al cuarta guerra mundial.

-Deja en paz a mi hermoso vestido Edward Cullen si no quieres que solo tu boca este morada ¿me escuchaste?

-Pequeña duende diabólica y demoniaca, si veo otro moretón en mi hermoso rostro por culpa de tu ropa o de tu locura vampírica juro que todo tu closet morirá a manos del fuego.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo Edward-boca-hinchada-cobarde-Cullen.

-¿A quien le dices cobarde enana?

-¿Me has dicho enana cara de mora?

-¿Me has dicho cara de mora? Nadie ofende a mi hermoso rostro sin sufrir las consecuencias

Alice solto una enorme carcajada, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en un taburete mientras veíamos el intercambio de frases como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-¿Tu hermoso rostro? Con esa horrible boca no te elegiría ni siquiera para modelar una bolsa de basura.

Calculamos que continuaron así una media hora, Alice cada vez tenía el cabello mas esponjado lo cual le daba un aire de histeria y Edward tenia la boca mas y mas morada como si se hubiera puesto un horrible labial permanente que no se pudo quitar.

-¿Insinúas que uso labiales? – me pregunto con una vena remarcada en la sien mientras le palpitaba levemente. Escuche como Bella soltaba una risita a mi lado y miraba totalmente entretenida el rostro aireado de Edward.

-¿¡HISTERICA!? ¿¡YO!? – una risa, irónicamente, histérica escapo de los labios de Alice mientras bailoteaba como loca por el local. Dime Dios, ¿Por qué me diste esta familia?.

En ese instante se escucho el golpe de la puerta contra la pared, seguida de una voz femenina furiosa junto al resonar de sus tacos y una risa grave y escandalosa.

-¡QUE HAY FAMILIAAAAA! – Emmett profirió un grito que estoy seguro se escucho hasta la China- ¡¡¡¡¡HERMANITA BELLAAAA!!!!! – el grandulón corrió como oso hambriento hacia la pobre Bella mientras la reventaba en un enorme abrazo dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Emmett por el amor a Dios, todos los santos y el mismísimo demonio, estate quieto un instante – Rosalie parecía a punto de matar a golpes a Emmett con su cartera y solo en ese instante repare en su estado. Su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por labial rojo. Su cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado, repleto de hojas de árbol, papeles, un nido de pájaros, con pájaros y todo, y ¡OH POR AMOR A DIOS! ¿ESO ERA PAPEL HIGIENICO?

La rubia me dirigió una mirada de furia mientras respondía a mi mirada.

- Al idiota de Emmett se le ocurrió venir con el techo bajado del convertible.

Emmett continuaba en brazos con Bella y ahora además con Alice colgando de su cuello. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia los ventanales del local y vimos el viento horrible que había. Un enorme cartel paso rodando por la calle, al mismo tiempo nos volteamos hacia Rosalie evaluando su aspecto y nuevamente miramos a la calle mientras, esta vez un buzón de correos rodaba, si, rodaba por la calle.

Emmett solo se encogió de hombros mientras respondía

-¿Qué?, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, bajar los vidrios no era suficiente para mí y para mi querido Teddy.

De vaya a saber uno donde y con qué mano, saco un oso de peluche al cual le faltaba un ojo, el otro estaba colgando, la mitad de una oreja estaba mordida y una de las patas estaba pegada al cuerpo con corchetes.

Sip, ese era su amado y algo um… veterano Teddy.

-¿Emmett?, ¿osito? – ups, mal mal, le acaba de decir osito, ¿no digo?, vivir con dos mujeres locas es algo complicado pero una con ataque de histeria y otra casi muerta en un huracán es otra cosa.

Emmett se puso pálido sobre su palidez mientras escondía a Teddy tras de su espalda, dejando de trasero tirada a la pobre de Bella y a Alice colgando de su espalda agarrándose como podía a su camisa.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que Teddy es un peluche, que no necesita aire y MENOS CUANDO HAY UN JODIDO HURACAN? – una sonrisa angelical se extendió por el rostro de Rosalie, vi como Edward tomaba por la cintura a Bella y subía corriendo con ella en brazos la escalera y se asomaban levemente por el barandal. Alice y yo corrimos tras ellos.

-CASI MUERO POR CULPA DE TU HORRIBLE OSO DE PELUCHE, ME ATACO UNA PARVADA DE PALOMAS ASESINAS, ME LLEGO SALIVA EN UN OJO DE VAYA A SABER UNO DONDE Y CASI QUEDO CIEGA, ¡PODRIA DARME GRIPE PORCINA!, HABIA UNA VACA GIGANTE VOLANDO SOBRE MI CABEZA PORQUE ESA COSA ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO ERA UN PAJARO Y TAMPOCO EL LINDO POPO QUE HACIA, ME CAYO UN JODIDO NIDO DE PAJAROS,ME TRAGUE UNA ENORME MOSCA, LA MITAD DE MI LABIAL SE QUEDO EN MI CARA Y EN MIS DIENTES Y ADEMAS CUANDO FRENASTE VOLE, SIII EMMETT CULLEN VOLE HASTA CAER EN EL ASQUEROSO TARRO DE LA BASURA Y TENGO UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL HIGIENICO EN MI HERMOSO CABELLO Y TU LO UNICO EN LO QUE PIENSAS ES EN QUE TEDDY NECESITABA AIRE.

Rosalie hiperventilaba y Emmett solo le hacia un pequeño pucherito mientras la miraba con cara de corderito degollado marca Alice. Y adivinen que, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Con los muchachos nos escondimos detrás del barandal nuevamente, por lo menos unos cinco candelabros y cuadros volaron rozando nuestra cabeza mientras abajo solo se escuchaban, bueno se escuchaban golpes bastante feos.

Cuando creímos que la batalla había finalizado nos asomamos lentamente. Emmett estaba enterrado bajo una pila gigante de sillones, espejos y ropa. Y un enorme moretón en su ojo coronaba la escena.

Rosalie salió campante por la puerta mientras escuchábamos como arrancaba el BMW y predicaba una sarta de garabatos que nunca habíamos oído hasta este momento.

Mire a Edward y soltamos una enorme carcajada.

-Al menos no somos los únicos con moretones algo vampíricos.

* * *

Bien chicas hasta ahi el capi :D no saben de lo lindo que me rei escribiendolo por ahora un adelanto

_-No, no Carlisle no - podia escuchar la musica de psicosis sonando mientras me acercaba el aterrador algodon a la cara, en esos instantes traumaticos vi mi vida en un segundo desde el utero de mi madre.  
_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Un grito femenino se escucho por toda la casa_

_-Ustedes pueden llegar a ser muy masculinos - murmuraron todas las chicas._

_Luego de eso se escucho un golpe sordo contra el piso. Vaya si que Emmett podia caer pesado._

Besooss :D

Kelice!.


End file.
